Por Besarte
by Mari Tonks
Summary: Gina recebe o trabalho de esconder Draco Malfoy no pior lugar possivel: seu proprio quarto. Resumo pessimo, eu sei... aliás... Tem spoiler de HalfBlood Prince tá? E o Draco tá meio diferente, mas continua sexy... R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem a JK Rowling e não vão me dar dinheiro nenhum, então não me processem!

Por Besarte

"Hey, Weasley!" Já era tarde, Gina estava sozinha sentada na beira do lago quando ouviu uma voz conhecida chamando-a, virou-se para ver Severo Snape escondido na orla da Floresta Proibida. Levantou-se rápido, boa coisa, ele não poderia querer. "Não seja estúpida, menina! Se eu quisesse te matar, ou te seqüestrar, o teria feito sem chamar sua atenção, venha até aqui." disse Snape ríspido.

A garota ficou indecisa por um instante, mas ele estava certo, se estivesse ali para lhe fazer algum mal, já teria feito. "O que quer, _professor_?"

Snape rosnou ao ouvir a ironia, mas forçou-se a continuar. "Sua ajuda."

"O que?" perguntou Gina sem acreditar. "Acha mesmo que eu trairia minha família e meus amigos, ajudando um comensal? Só pode estar maluco, ou melhor,_ eu_ devo estar maluca por te dar ouvidos."

Snape segurou-a pelo braço, havia desespero em seus olhos. "Weasley, você tem que confiar em mim, há coisas que ninguém entenderia e..."

"Dumbledore confiou no senhor, e agora está morto!" disse ela tentando se soltar.

Uma sombra de dor passou pela expressão de Snape. "A morte de Dumbledore foi necessária, entenda! Weasley, você é a única pessoa neste castelo que pode me ajudar." disse ele exasperado, puxando Gina para dentro da floresta. "Escute, eu não estou do lado de Você-Sabe-Quem. Tudo o que eu fiz, foi pela Ordem e para salvar a vida daquele seu namoradinho imprestável!"

Gina estava assustada, tinha sido tola, devia ter corrido, gritado ou enfeitiçado Snape enquanto pôde, mas agora estava a metros do castelo, sozinha com um assassino. "Deixe-me ir embora, prometo que não vou contar a ninguém, só me deixe voltar ao castelo, por favor." pediu ela.

"Quando é que vai entender que eu não vou te fazer mal?" perguntou Snape tirando a varinha do cinto e entregando-a a Gina. "Fique com isso, vai me escutar agora?" Gina fez que sim com a cabeça. "Muito bem, antes de mais nada, você precisa saber que Dumbledore tinha consciência de que tudo isso poderia acontecer, não era o objetivo, mas acabou acontecendo. Ele sabia que poderia acabar morto, pelas minhas mãos ou pelas de Draco Malfoy, e me pediu para procurar você, caso isso acontecesse. O fato é que Malfoy fugiu de casa, está do nosso lado agora, mas precisa ser protegido."

"E o senhor quer que _eu_ o proteja? Ficou maluco?" perguntou Gina assustada.

"É claro que não! Sei que não consegue proteger nem a si mesma. Quem vai protegê-lo é a Ordem da Fênix."

"McGonagall nunca aceitaria." objetou Gina.

"Ela não vai saber. Você vai esconder Malfoy em seu quarto. Ele ficara sob a capa da invisibilidade que está usando agora." disse Snape com simplicidade.

"O que?" Perguntou Gina chocada. "Malfoy no meu quarto, 24 horas por dia? Por que logo eu? Hermione saberia esconde-lo bem melhor, ou talvez Lupin..."

"Dumbledore queria que fosse você, disse que seria a única a acreditar em tudo isso. Na minha opinião, ele só estava tentando dar uma de cupido na ultima hora... É o único meio de salva-lo. Não quer ser responsável pela morte dele, quer Weasley?" perguntou Snape sorrindo irônico.

"Chega de perder tempo, Weasley." disse Draco Malfoy retirando a capa da invisibilidade. "Diga logo se aceita ou não."

"Não é tão simples, Malfoy." disse ela "Não vai ser fácil manter você no meu quarto o tempo todo."

"Tem medo que eu te ataque?" perguntou Draco sorrindo "O será que tem medo de _me_ atacar?"

"Cala a boca, Malfoy." disse Gina mal-humorada, em seguida virou-se para Snape.

"Quanto tempo eu vou ter que cuidar dele?"

"Cuidar de mim... Olha quem fala... Será que você nunca se olhou no espelho, Weasley?"

"Não sou eu que preciso de abrigo no quarto de uma garota..." devolveu ela cantarolando.

"Calem-se os dois!" sibilou Snape. "Malfoy, não se esqueça de que somos procurados, se nos descobrirem por causa da sua briguinha, eu mesmo te mato, mas só depois de ver como Weasley explicaria para Potter o que faz sozinha com dois comensais da morte."

Gina odiava admitir, mas Snape estava certo. "E então? Quanto tempo?"

"Não sei," disse Snape como se isso fosse um detalhe "Talvez até o fim da guerra, ou um pouco mais."

"Como?" perguntou Gina incrédula. "Por que não pede que eu me case com ele de uma vez? Assim o inferno estaria completo."

"Admita Weasley, você _adoraria_ se casar com um homem como eu..." disse Draco piscando.

"Acho que antes eu iria para a cama com um trasgo." respondeu ela sorrindo.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. "Gosta de homens brutos, Weasley?"

"Por que vocês não me matam de uma vez?" perguntou Snape ríspido "Seria melhor que ouvir essa lenga-lenga toda. Cubra-se Malfoy, e siga Weasley. Vão direto para o quarto, e tentem não fazer barulho, Potter pode ficar com ciúmes..." em seguida desapareceu sob uma capa da invisibilidade.

NA: Nhaaa essa foi uma das poucas fics que eu realmente gostei... Tava parecendu uma criança com ela, mostrando pra todo mundo... Então vcs jah sabem neh? R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

"É aqui que você dorme, Weasley?" Perguntou Draco "Um quarto só para você, em Hogwarts?"

"Se vai falar da minha casa, é melhor se calar, Malfoy." avisou Gina jogando um travesseiro para ele. "Você dorme no chão."

"No chão?" repetiu Draco incrédulo "Um Malfoy não dorme no chão."

"Acontece, que aqui dentro você não é um Malfoy, você é um fugitivo." disse ela de dentro do banheiro. "No chão, _Draco_."

Malfoy fez uma careta para a porta fechada e jogou-se na cama. "Fugitivo ou não, eu _sou_ um Malfoy." disse ele ao ouvir a porta se abrir.

Gina estava parada à porta, vestindo apenas uma camisola amarela gasta. "Bem, eu ia dizer que _você_ ia dormir no chão, mas agora, pensando bem, por que não se deita aqui comigo?" disse Draco rindo ao vê-la.

"Você é ridículo. Saia já da minha cama." disse ela suspirando.

"Eu já disse, que podemos dormir juntinhos aqui..." repetiu ele cínico enquanto trancava a porta com um aceno de varinha. "Vem Weasley, eu posso ser um trasgo, do jeitinho que você gosta."

Gina riu. "Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso..." em seguida fez com que o colchão se virasse e derrubasse Draco.

"Eu vou me vingar disso." ameaçou Draco massageando as costelas.

"Boa noite Malfoy..." disse ela soprando-lhe um beijinho e virando-se para o outro lado.

Gina acordara cedo aquela manha, apesar de ter ido se deitar muito tarde na noite anterior. Levantou-se e abriu as cortinas, iluminando o quarto. Ouviu um resmungo, mas estava sozinha... _Não estava?_ O loiro deitado no chão aos pés de sua cama provava o contrario. Em um segundo, todas as lembranças voltaram à sua mente. Ela estava _realmente_ escondendo Draco Malfoy em seu quarto.

"É muito difícil me deixar dormir, Weasley?" resmungou Malfoy no chão.

"Só vou me vestir e já fecho as cortinas." disse ela procurando algo no guarda-roupa.

Draco levantou-se de um salto. "Você se vestindo? Não perderia isso por nada."

"Idiota." rosnou ela indo para o banheiro.

"Pode ficar na cama agora." disse ela saindo completamente vestida. "Vou tentar trazer alguma comida para você, não saia daqui e mantenha a porta trancada, se alguém conseguir entra, mesmo assim, cubra-se com a capa, entendeu?"

Em resposta, Draco deu-lhe apenas um tchauzinho. Bastou que a ruiva fechasse a porta atrás de si para Malfoy levantar-se da cama. "Vamos ver o que essa ruivinha guarda por aqui..." disse ele para si mesmo abrindo uma das gavetas do guarda-roupa. "Humpf... Camisetas, essa garota não tem nada melhor não?"

Em seguida foi até o banheiro e abriu o armário de remédios. "Creme anti-rugas?" leu ele estranhando "ela só tem 18 anos, e já tem rugas?" se perguntou enquanto colocava o pote de volta e pegava outro. "Creme anti-acne. Ela tem espinhas, eca..." disse ele rindo e pegando uma caixa amarela. "Tintura para cabelo loiro intenso? Como será que ela ficaria? Não, definitivamente não." disse balançando a cabeça.

Draco voltou a olhar as gavetas de Gina, uma por uma, procurando pela que era usada para guardar as roupas intimas. "Aha!" comemorou ele ao abrir a terceira gaveta. "Calcinha de ursinhos, Virgínia? E reclama quando a tratam como criança..." disse Draco pondo a peça de volta e tirando uma outra, de renda, preta. "Isso sim, é interessante... Talvez a pequena Weasley não seja mais tão pequena assim..." refletiu Draco com um sorriso sacana nos lábios. A lingerie ousada fez com que Draco pensasse, pela primeira vez, em Gina como uma mulher. "Como será que ela é na cama? Com aquele corpo..." em seguida balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos. Ela era uma Weasley, e Malfoys não iam para a cama com Weasleys, por mais gostosas que elas fossem.

Fechou a gaveta e passou à escrivaninha. Sob o tampo havia alguns papeis com anotações, cadernos velhos, penas, tinteiros e um porta-retratos com uma foto dela e de Harry, juntos na neve. "Sai fora Potter." resmungou ele virando o porta-retrato para baixo. A gaveta da escrivaninha, ao contrario das outras, era uma grande zona: papéis amassados, penas quebradas, uma grande quantidade de embalagens de doces. "Como ela se mantém magra comendo tanta porcaria? Será que não tem nada aqui além de lixo?"

Draco revirou os papéis até que achou uma das embalagens intacta. "Chocolate? Perfeito, primeiro a calcinha de renda, agora chocolate... Weasley, que belo quarto você tem." Malfoy pegou o doce e sentou-se na cama, afinal, para ele, chocolate era coisa seria, precisava de um lugar especial para ser saboreado. O loiro mal acabara de rasgar o papel quando a porta do quarto se abriu e Gina entrou.

"Malfoy, eu consegui algumas frutas e torradas. Vai ter que se contentar com... isso é chocolate?" perguntou ela vendo a barra na mão dele.

"Não, Weasley é um maço de ações, não esperava que você reconhecesse mesmo, já que..." disse ele, mas Gina o interrompeu.

"Você não devia comer isso de manha, a propósito... onde você arranjou esse chocolate?" perguntou ela.

"Na sua escrivaninha" respondeu ele simplesmente "Agora será que você pode ficar quieta? Eu preciso de silencio para comer em paz."

"Esse é o meu ultimo chocolate, você não vai comê-lo. Devolve!" mandou ela estendendo a mão para Draco.

"Esse _era_ o seu ultimo chocolate, tecnicamente, ele agora é meu." corrigiu Malfoy.

"Não é não! Devolve!" mandou Gina tentando tirar o doce das mãos de Draco, mas o loiro foi mais rápido e colocou a barra inteira na boca de uma só vez. "Meu chocolate..."

Draco tentou rir da expressão de Gina, mas tudo o que fez foi cuspir alguns pedaços do doce no rosto da ruiva, que riu das bochechas estufadas de Malfoy. "Eu não acredito que você comeu o meu _último_ chocolate!" reclamou ela batendo no braço de Draco.

Com muito custo, Malfoy terminou de mastigar o doce. "Weasley, quer parar de me bater?" disse ele segurando os pulsos de Gina. A garota se debateu para tentar se soltar, mas Draco era incrivelmente forte e forçou-a a se deitar na cama. "Acho que agora é a parte em que nós nos olhamos como se tivéssemos acabado de notar um ao outro e nos beijamos, não é?" perguntou ele com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Gina suspirou e sorriu. "Sim" disse "mas acho que podemos pular as frivolidades" o sorriso de Draco se alargou. "E passar logo para a parte em que eu me arrependo do beijo, me solto e volto a bater em você." respondeu ela se soltando e tirando Draco de cima de si.

O loiro fez uma careta e mordeu o lábio inferior, sorrindo. "Vai se arrepender por isso, _Ginny_... vamos ver quanto tempo você resiste."

Gina sorriu, desafiando-o. "Se voltar a mexer nas minhas coisas, que vai acabar se arrependendo e você, Malfoy." disse ela levantando o porta-retrato que Draco havia virado.

"Weasley" Draco sussurrou no ouvido de Gina "não sabia que gostava de renda preta." em seguida entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta, deixando Gina corada até as orelhas.

A garota esperou até ouvir o barulho do chuveiro ligado para abrir a gaveta de calcinhas e esconder qualquer coisa que lembrasse vagamente renda bem no fundo. Em seguida deitou-se na cama, podia ser cedo, mas já estava cansada. _Essa historia com Malfoy está me matando. _Pensou ela, _Esconder o filho de um dos comensais da morte mais influentes é uma tarefa estressante, principalmente um filho incrivelmente sexy e charmoso que não para de dar em cima de mim. Lembre-se de Harry, Gina, ele é o amor da sua vida. Lembre-se sempre de..._ Gina acabou perdendo o fio do pensamento ao ver que Draco terminara o banho e estava de toalha na sua frente. O cabelo loiro molhado caindo nos olhos, pequenas gotinhas de água escorrendo pelo peitoral definido...

_Definitivamente, Harry não fica assim quando sai do banho. _Ela não pôde deixar de pensar. Em seguida piscou para tentar parar de comparar o namorado ao deus grego à sua frente, não que Harry continuasse o garotinho magricela que era, mas mesmo assim não chegava aos pés de Draco. "Malfoy, é difícil se trocar dentro do banheiro? Você de toalha me deixa sem graça" perguntou ela sem fôlego.

"Weasley, é difícil parar de olhar o meu corpo? Você me comendo com os olhos me deixa excitado." disse ele sorrindo.

Gina ia responder, mas a voz de Harry chamando por ela do outro lado da porta a impediu. "Esconda-se" sussurrou para Draco cobrindo-o com a capa da invisibilidade.

"Harry." disse ela abrindo a porta. "O que quer?"

"Cheguei em uma hora ruim?" perguntou ele afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Gina.

"Não, não..." disse ela sorrindo. _Draco pode ser sexy, mas nunca será gentil como Harry._ "Entre."

Harry entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, enquanto pegava Gina pela cintura. "Senti sua falta, Gin." disse ele beijando o pescoço da ruiva. "Podia ter ido para o meu quarto, ontem..."

"Eu estava cansada, querido." disse Gina despenteando ainda mais os cabelos de Harry.

"Bom, eu acho que nos dois temos um tempo de folga agora, não é?" perguntou Harry guiando Gina até a cama.

Gina olhou nervosa para o lugar onde Draco estava. A possibilidade de fazer amor com Harry na frente dele era assustadora, no entanto ela simplesmente não conseguia afastar o namorado. _Talvez, se Malfoy vir o quanto eu e Harry estamos apaixonados, ele pare de me atormentar..._ Pensando nisso, Gina levou as mãos até as costas de Harry e arranhou-as levemente, quando ele mordiscou-lhe o pescoço. _Agora sim ele vai ver que eu não preciso daquele corpo sarado dele..._

Gina gemeu quando uma das mãos de Harry subiu por sua saia até sua coxa, brincando com a lateral de sua calcinha. "Malf.." começou ela, mas mordeu o lábio antes que chamasse Harry pelo nome de Draco.

Draco observava a cena com um misto de raiva e interesse, por um lado, odiava ver que Harry estava se dando bem com Gina, enquanto ela resistia firmemente às suas investidas, mas por outro, se tudo continuasse assim, ele acabaria vendo Gina nua, com outro, mas nua. Um sorriso vitorioso formou-se em seus lábios quando a ruiva quase chamou o namorado pelo seu nome. _Você perdeu Potter, me dê alguns dias, e você terá um belo par de chifres adornando a sua testa junto com essa cicatriz..._

"Harry" disse Gina afastando-o e se sentando na beirada da cama. "Eu... eu acabei de me lembrar que eu tenho... que eu tenho que terminar de escrever uns relatórios para McGonagall. Ela vai me matar se eu não entregá-los."

Harry passou as mãos pelo cabelo, obviamente frustrado. "Terminar relatórios? Tudo bem Gina, nos vemos depois." então se levantou e saiu batendo a porta.

"Quer dizer então que estava com Potter, mas pensando em mim?" perguntou Draco satisfeito.

"Do que está falando? Deixe de ser tão presunçoso, é claro que eu não estava pensando em você." respondeu Gina corando.

"Não se faça de boba, Virginia." disse Draco posicionando uma mãe de cada lado de Gina. "Eu ouvi, e Potter também teria ouvido se o sangue que devia estar irrigando seu cérebro não estivesse concentrado em _outra parte_." ele avançava cada vez mais, fazendo com que Gina acabasse por se deitar na cama. "Admita, era a _minha _boca que você queria te beijando, eram as _minhas_ mãos que você queria te acariciando..." sussurrava ele enquanto roçava com os lábios o pescoço da ruiva e acariciava sua coxa com uma das mãos.

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior para não gemer de prazer. Não queria admitir, mas as caricias de Harry não eram nada quando comparadas às de Draco. Sentia que as mãos dele deixavam um rastro de fogo por onde quer que passassem, então, de repente, tudo parou. Draco levantou-se sorrindo, pegou suas roupas e entrou no banheiro.

_Desgraçado, sacana, filho de uma... Controle-se Gina, controle-se._ A garota levantou-se e foi até as cozinhas, precisava de um drink, com urgência.

Draco apoiou-se na pia do banheiro enquanto se olhava no espelho. "Ninguém resiste a você" disse ele piscando para o próprio reflexo. "Mas mesmo assim, precisa de um outro banho, gelado, dessa vez."

_Draco, Draco... Você precisa se controlar, só está com ela há um dia e já tentou leva-la para a cama... Onde é que fica a sutileza? O cavalheirismo? A conquista?Weasley não é mais uma das minhas prostitutas de luxo, até porque, se fosse, eu não teria que ter recorrido a um banho frio. É a garota do Potter, a única que pode manter a minha localização em segredo, não posso me arriscar a magoá-la. Sim, a pequena Weasley tem que precisar de mim, confiar em mim... Talvez essa seja a melhor maneira de me aproximar da Ordem, mas Gina não vai confiar em mim enquanto Potter estiver por perto, nós precisamos sair desse maldito castelo... Talvez até do país. A Espanha seria uma boa opção... Snape achará um modo de levar a pequena Weasley para Madri..._

O loiro desligou o chuveiro e vestiu-se rapidamente e sentou-se à escrivaninha de Gina. Teria que usar não só a coruja, mas também o nome da garota.

_Professor,_

_Eu e um amigo pretendemos ir a Roma, não teria nenhum assunto pendente lá para que possamos resolver pelo senhor?_

_Espero ser útil,_

_Virginia Weasley_

Draco amarrou a carta na pata da coruja de Gina e a levou até a janela. Com certeza Snape entenderia a mensagem e arrumaria um pretexto para tirar Gina do país, e é claro que ele a acompanharia. Em Roma, tudo seria muito mais fácil.

Na: Mil desculpas pela demora, mas eu to viajando e esqueci de fazer update dos capitulos que já estão prontos, mas eu tomei vergonha na cara e dei um jeitinho...

Na2: eu num gosto mto desse capitulo, ele é mais pra encher linguiça, mas msm assim espero q vcs gostem e que me deixem mtas reviews...

bjos pra tds... num vou agradecer pelas reviews pke num lembro quem me mandou, e se for pra esuecer alguem eh melhor esquecer td mundo...


	3. Chapter 3

Gina estava sentada em uma das mesas da cozinha cercada de doces trazidos pelos elfos, no entanto, não tocara em nenhum. Não parava de pensar no que acontecera entre ela e Draco.

_Não seja boba garota! A questão com Malfoy é apenas física, mas não é porque eu tenho um loiro sarado de um metro e oitenta trancado no meu quarto 24 horas por dia que eu vou trair Harry, eu tenho que me concentrar no nosso amor, e apenas nisso. Mas que a tentação é grande, isso é..._

Abanou-se levemente com uma das mãos enquanto Tonks sentava-se ao seu lado. "Com calor num frio desses, Gina?" perguntou ela divertida. "Harry deve ter feito um bom trabalho..."

Gina corou. "Não seja boba Tonks! Eu não entendo como, no meio de uma guerra, todos nesse castelo só conseguem pensar em sexo..." disse Gina exasperada.

Tonks riu. "E você acha que existe algo melhor para nos preparar para as batalhas?"

"Que bela turma de pervertidos nós formamos não?" disse Gina rindo. "Espere, nós não. Que bela turma de pervertidos _vocês_ formam, eu sou a única nesse castelo que consigo ter pensamentos puros e inocentes!" corrigiu-se ela levantando e voltando para o quarto.

"Não minta para você mesma, Gina." gritou Tonks depois que a ruiva já tinha se afastado.

Gina engasgou-se ao entrar no quarto, uma nuvem de fumaça pairava sobre sua cama e a origem dela era Draco Malfoy, que estava deitado com um cigarro preso entre os lábios.

"O que é que você está fazendo?" perguntou Gina tentando se controlar.

"Fumando, o que lhe parece?" respondeu Draco simplesmente.

"No meu quarto?" ela não podia acreditar, aquele cheiro demoraria dias apara sair.

"Onde queria que eu fumasse? No Salão Principal?" disse ele como se Gina fosse retardada.

Gina bufou e tirou o cigarro da boca de Draco. "Sabia que isso tem mais de 4700 substancias tóxicas? Com quantos anos você pretende morrer? 25?"

"Desde quando você se importa?" perguntou ele sorrindo.

Gina rolou os olhos. "Já ouviu falar em fumantes passivos? Se você quer destruir seus pulmões, vá em frente, mas deixe os meus fora disso." disse ela apagando o cigarro e jogando-o pela janela.

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Aquele era meu ultimo cigarro." disse se levantando e olhando pela janela.

"Então estamos quites, seu ultimo cigarro pelo meu ultimo chocolate, agora se afaste da janela antes que alguém o veja." mandou Gina sentando-se a escrivaninha.

"Posso saber o motivo de tanto mau-humor?" perguntou Draco voltando a se deitar na cama de Gina.

Gina virou-se na cadeira para encará-lo chocada. "O motivo de tanto mau-humor? Você nem desconfia Malfoy? Talvez seja... _você_! Você, que age como se estivesse de férias e não se escondendo. Será que você não podia encarar essa situação como ela realmente é pelo menos por um instante?" desabafou ela, em seguida suspirou e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. "Esqueça Malfoy, você nunca será capaz de levar nada a serio, não é?"

Draco levantou-se, foi até a cadeira onde Gina estava e pos as mãos sobre os ombros da garota. "É claro que eu levo isso a serio, Virginia. É o _meu_ pescoço que está em jogo, mas não deixe que isso tome conta da sua vida, Ginny..." aconselhou ele sorrindo com segundas intenções enquanto massageava os ombros dela.

Gina fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque de Draco, estava cansada demais para reclamar, alem disso era extremamente relaxante. "Por que logo eu, Draco? Por que acha que Dumbledore queria que _eu_ o ajudasse?"

"Não sei" disse ele simplesmente. "Mas fico feliz que seja você, eu nunca teria coragem de azarar McGonagall..." completou dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Gina e jogando-se pela terceira vez na cama.

Gina teve que rir. "Imagino que ela não aceitaria metade das gracinhas que eu tenho aturado... Só espero que levem isso em conta no juízo final." em seguida olhou para Draco deitado. "Você não se cansa?"

"De que? De te azarar? Não, é divertido." respondeu ele fingindo pensar no assunto.

Gina soltou um muxoxo de impaciência. "Não é disso que eu estou falando. Quero saber se não se cansa de ficar deitado o tempo todo, você não fica entediado?"

"Isso foi um convite?" perguntou ele sorrindo. "No bom sentido." apressou-se em acrescentar ao ver a expressão de Gina. "Eu não posso falar nada e você... e você já acha que eu quero te levar para a cama?"

Gina enrubesceu. "Bom, não seria a primeira vez... Mas sim, foi um convite." disse ela sorrindo. "_No bom sentido_!" completou quando o sorriso de Draco se alargou.

Malfoy deixou a cabeça pender para trás numa gostosa gargalhada. "O que foi?" perguntou ele ao perceber o olhar de Gina.

Ela sorriu. "É so que... bem, é estranho ver você rindo assim, sendo que antes você só ficava assim." em seguida Gina cruzou os braços sobre o peito e arqueou as sobrancelhas tentando imitar Draco.

"Eu não sou assim!" protestou ele "E eu não levanto _as duas _sobrancelhas, eu levanto apenas uma, assim." disse Draco levantando somente a sobrancelha esquerda.

"Mas eu não sei levantar uma só." disse ela indo até o espelho e tentando levantar um das sobrancelhas sem sucesso.

Draco escondeu o rosto em um dos travesseiros para não rir da cena. "Isso é difícil! Como você consegue?"

Ele a olhou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas e rindo. "Não ria!" mandou ela jogando uma peça de roupa que estava pendurada no espelho em Draco. "Diz como se faz, Malfoy!"

Draco jogou as mãos para o alto. "Eu não sei como... eu simplesmente faço, é algo natural, mas parece que só algumas pessoas nascem com esse dom..."

"Não se gabe por conseguir fazer isso!" disse Gina dando um tapinha na testa de Draco.

Malfoy segurou a mão de Gina e a puxou, fazendo com que a garota perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse na cama, por cima dele. Com um movimento rápido, Draco inverteu as posições, ficando por cima de Gina e sorrindo. A garota ficou seria. "Você tinha que estragar tudo, não é?" perguntou tentando se afastar, mas ele segurou seus pulsos. "Sai de cima de mim, me solta, Malfoy."

"Por que eu soltaria?" perguntou ele sorrindo. Gina apenas o encarou, a sobrancelha esquerda se levantando sem que ela percebesse. Draco riu.

"Do que está rindo agora?" perguntou ela de mau-humor.

"Você conseguiu." respondeu Malfoy sorrindo. "Acho que eu acabei de te ensinar a levantar apenas uma sobrancelha."

"Acabou de me ensinar uma pinóia!" protestou Gina "Eu fiz sozinha!"

Draco sorriu indolente e saiu de cima de Gina, deitando-se ao seu lado. "E devo dizer que fiz um excelente trabalho. Você ficou bem bonitinha assim."

"Cala a boca..." disse ela levantando-se e indo até a janela. "Você sabe onde está Jade?" perguntou.

"Não sei." respondeu Draco "Não me parece prudente que alguém na minha posição saia pelo castelo se interando do paradeiro de membros da Ordem."

"Jade não é um membro da Ordem" explicou Gina "Ela é a minha coruja."

"Ah, então o nome dela é Jade." disse Draco fazendo uma anotação mental. "Foi entregar uma carta _sua_ para Snape. Não deve demorar muito."

"Usou a _minha_ coruja sem avisar?" perguntou Gina "Da próxima vez que mandar uma carta a Snape, eu quero ler antes."

Draco riu. "E a minha privacidade, onde fica?"

"Olhe a sua volta, _eu_ não sei o que é privacidade desde que você chegou" disse Gina exasperada. "Só quero ter certeza de que vocês não estão armando nada."

"Sua confiança me deixa lisonjeado, Virginia." ironizou ele.

Os dois teriam continuado a discussão se batidas na porta não os tivessem interrompido. Instantes depois de Gina jogar a capa sobre Draco, McGonagall entrou no quarto sorrindo. "Gina, eu tenho uma proposta para te fazer." disse a mulher alegremente.

"Proposta? Que tipo de proposta?" perguntou Gina tentando parecer casual, apesar da tensão.

"Bem, será que posso me sentar antes?" perguntou McGonagall indicando a cama.

"NÃO! Quer dizer... Sente, sente-se aqui." disse Gina puxando a cadeira da escrivaninha. "Eu... Eu derrubei alguns alfinetes na cama, não quero que se fure." justificou sentando-se acidentalmente sobre a mão de Draco.

O loiro sorriu e aproveitou para beliscar levemente Gina, fazendo a garota levantar-se de um salto, assustada.

"Está me escondendo alguma coisa Gina?" perguntou McGonagall desconfiada. "Está tão estranha, tão agitada..."

Gina suspirou, cansada. "Na verdade, eu estou sim, professora." o sorriso de Draco sumiu e todos os seus músculos se contraíram. _Eu não acredito que ela vai contar!_ Pensou ele tenso. "Sabe, desde ontem eu venho escondendo um Comensal da Morte no meu quarto, mas o problema é que ele não para de me assediar. Estou tão cansada disso que..."

"Virgínia!" repreendeu Mcgonagall "Não devia brincar com esse tipo de coisa."

"Desculpe, professora." disse Gina esforçando-se para não rir. "Mas a senhora falou de uma proposta..."

"Sim. Como você deve saber, a guerra tem afetado toda a Europa, e na Espanha não está sendo diferente, logo temos muitas crianças desabrigadas e órfãs por lá. Eu tenho um amigo que está cuidando dessas crianças e precisa de ajuda, por um mês ou dois. O que acha de ir à Madri e fazer isso por mim?"

Gina não sabia o que dizer. "Dois meses na Espanha? Eu realmente não sei... É muito tempo."

"Pense e me responda o mais rápido possível, sim?" disse McGonagall levantando-se. Gina fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Ficou maluca?" perguntou Draco arrancando a capa. "O que é que você tem na cabeça? Falar para McGonagall..."

Gina riu. "Você se assustou, não foi?" perguntou Gina inocentemente. "Da próxima vez, controle a vontade de beliscar minha bunda."

"E então, você vai mesmo para a Espanha?" perguntou Draco observando Jade pousar no parapeito da janela sem nenhuma resposta de Snape. _Ele foi rápido. Idéia boa, usar McGonagall..._

Gina suspirou. "Não sei, há muita coisa me prendendo aqui... Dois meses é muito tempo."

"Sei..." disse Draco lentamente. "Te medo de deixar Potter sozinho aqui, não tem?"

"Não diga asneiras. Confio plenamente em Harry, se quer saber." respondeu Gina. "E você, o que vai fazer se eu aceitar o trabalho de McGonagall?"

"Não sei." respondeu ele sorrindo. "Provavelmente terei que ir com você, não é? Afinal, eu sou seu protegido..."

Gina apenas balançou a cabeça impaciente.

Três dias se passaram desde que McGonagall fizera a proposta a Gina, mas a garota ainda não tinha uma resposta pronta. Na verdade, ela ainda não havia falado com ninguém a respeito da viagem, a única pessoa que sabia dessa possibilidade, alem dela mesma e de McGonagall, era Draco Malfoy, que continuava escondido em seu quarto.

E por falar em Malfoy, as coisas com ele ficavam cada dia mais difíceis para Gina. A cada dia as investidas do loiro se tornavam mais intensas, assim como as de Harry, que vinha sentindo a namorada cada vez mais distante. Pobre Gina, estava em um fogo cruzado, de um lado Malfoy, o loiro escultural que não a deixava em paz e de outro Harry, o moreno gentil que ela amava e que _também_ não lhe dava um minuto de sossego.

Na: me deixem fazer uma correção mto importante... em td lugar em q estiver escrito Roma, leiam Madrid, ok? Foi uma pequena falha d revisão... e eu to meio sem tempo d ver isso... pke se eu for revisar, vai dar mtooooo trabalho e ai eu vou perder mais uns três dias pa postar esse capitulo...

Na2: adorei esse capitulo (pelo menos um neh?) essa historias d sombrancelhas saum sempre legais... foi meu grande desafio descobrir como q faz isso...


	4. Bônus

Gina estava sentada na cama calçando seus sapatos e Draco escovando os dentes quando ele resolveu quebrar o silencio:

"Afinal, você vai ou não para a Espanha?" perguntou com a boca cheia de espuma.

"Que diferença isso faria para você?" devolveu ela com seu mau-humor matinal de costume.

"A diferença é que se você for eu vou ter que ir também, então preciso resolver a minha vida." respondeu Draco secando a boca.

"Que vida? Você _não tem_ uma vida fora desse quarto. Está escondido, lembra? Na teoria, ninguém sabe que você está aqui, não há o que resolver." disse Gina se olhando no espelho.

"Quanta sensibilidade... Obrigado por me lembrar, eu podia jurar que estava de férias aqui, mais um pouco e eu me sentiria em Bangladeshi." ironizou Draco "mas eu me referia à minha vida lá, não posso ficar escondido no lugar indicado por McGonagall. Aparentemente você vai dividir o quarto com alguém, não é?"

"Quer dizer que você vai para outro lugar?" perguntou Gina esperançosa.

"Não." respondeu Draco. "Quer dizer que _nós_ vamos ficar em outro lugar."

"Eu não entendo." disse Gina "Já vamos estar fora do país, por que eu tenho que continuar a cuidar de você?"

"Primeiro: você não está cuidando de mim, segundo: se sair do país bastasse eu teria feito isso sozinho, não acha?" respondeu Draco sorrindo. "Por algum motivo, Snape acha que eu devo ir com você. Acho que ele pensa que o melhor lugar para se esconder é debaixo da cama do inimigo..."

"Eu acho que ele me odeia e está apenas me torturando." acrescentou Gina deixando-se cair na cama.

"Ora Virginia..." disse Draco se aproximando "Confesse que você está adorando."

Gina respirou fundo e afastou-se de Draco. "Ainda não me tornei masoquista, Malfoy."

"Isso porque você não sabe como é bom levar chicotadas." disse Draco rindo.

Gina estava chocada. "Não me diga que você..."

"É claro que não." respondeu ele ainda rindo "Era só brincadeira."

Gina não pode deixar de rir. "Vou buscar seu café da manhã." em seguida saiu.

NA: Esse eh soh um bônus pra compensar vcs pelo tempo sem atualizar...

NA2: To começando a achar q eu soh vou atualizar agora qndu tiver no mínimo 10 reviews... pke eu escrevo e ngm comenta... ai desanima neh?

Soh pa animar vcs a me deixarem as 10 reviews no próximo capitulo nossa Gininha vai finalmente _se entender_ com Draco... Não q seja mto pesado, mas eu num recomendaria esse capitulo pra crianças, viu? Iuahaiuhaiuhaiuhaiuha

E mais uma vez desculpem os erros, eh q eu to sem beta...


	5. Chapter 5

A garota ainda estava rindo de Draco quando chegou ao corredor que levava as cozinhas. O sorriso em seus lábios se desfez em um segundo, Hermione estava encostada na parede enquanto as mãos de Harry percorriam suas coxas e ele a beijava.

"Meu namorado e minha melhor amiga." disse ela piscando para evitar as lagrimas. "Ao menos estão bem acompanhados, não é?"

Os dois se separaram rapidamente, Hermione ruborizou e desviou os olhos, envergonhada enquanto Harry tentou se explicar.

"Gina, não é nada disso que você está pensando." começou ele, Gina apenas o encarou decepcionada. "Eu e Hermione, nós..."

"Nem tente, Harry." pediu ela passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Se você se explicar agora só vai se tornar um cafajeste ainda maior."

Gina apenas deu-lhes as costas e saiu, as lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Não podia acreditar no que tinha visto. _E pensar que eu me segurei todos esses dias por ele..._ Ela entrou em um dos banheiros e lavou o rosto. Chorar não lhe traria nada alem de rugas, não valia a pena. Gina secou os olhos, não tinha chorado muito, por isso o rosto não estava inchado, em poucos minutos a vermelhidão dos olhos desaparecera e ela estava refeita.

Ela voltou para o quarto. Draco estava no banheiro e, pelo barulho, estava tomando banho. Gina abriu a porta sem cerimônia e tirou as botas antes de entrar no box. Malfoy a encarou surpreso, mas o susto foi rapidamente substituído por um sorriso sacana.

"Não resistiu Weasley?" perguntou aproximando-se dela e jogando os cabelos para longe da testa, molhando o rosto de Gina.

"Não era isso que você queria?" respondeu ela encostando-o na parede, sem se importar com a água quente.

Draco não se importou em responder, apenas puxou Gina pela cintura beijando seu pescoço. No instante em que Draco a tocou, Harry foi varrido para longe dos pensamentos de Gina. Poderia pensar nele mais tarde, por hora iria apenas se divertir.

Ondas elétricas percorriam o corpo de Gina cada vez que Draco a beijava. Ela arranhava levemente suas costas enquanto ele tentava tirar-lhe a blusa. "Vá com calma..." disse ela, abrindo os botões um a um. Draco sorriu ao ver que Gina usava renda preta.

"O meu favorito." disse ele arrancando-lhe o sutiã. Gina cruzou as pernas em torno da cintura de Draco e ele inverteu as posições, pressionando-a contra a parede.

Ela podia senti-lo pulsando entre suas pernas quando as mãos dele percorreram suas coxas buscando a lateral da calcinha. Ele riu ao perceber que, naquela posição, não poderia deixá-la completamente nua. Gina soltou as pernas e deixou que Draco a deitasse no chã. Rapidamente ele tirou-lhe a saia e a calcinha, beijando a parte interna de suas coxas, até chegar à virilha. Parou e sorriu ao ouvir um gemido de prazer.

"Você gosta disso, não gosta?" ele perguntou ficando cara a cara com ela. Gina apenas o encarou. "Nesse caso, vamos te torturar um pouquinho."

Gina se deixou ficar mais tempo ali, ela ainda não podia acreditar que tinha feito amor com Draco Malfoy... Fechou os olhos para deixar a água cair sobre seu rosto, mas alguém desligara o chuveiro.

"Se passar mais tempo aqui, vai acabar derretendo, pequena." disse Draco envolvendo-a com uma toalha macia e beijando-lhe o rosto.

"Eu não me importaria..." respondeu ela, baixando os olhos ao lembrar-se de Harry e Hermione.

Draco a pegou no colo e a levou para a cama. "Por que ficou triste de repente?" perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado. "Já está arrependida de ter traído Potter?"

_Por que tinha que falar nele agora?_ Gina mordeu o lábio e abraçou Draco, chorando.

"Gina, me desculpe... eu não queria desencadear uma crise de consciência." disse ele sem jeito. "Eu tenho certeza que Potter vai te perdoar..."

"Nós... nós não estamos mais juntos, Draco." disse Gina entre soluços. "Eu o peguei com... com Hermione..."

"aquele filho da mãe fez o quê?" perguntou Draco chocado.

"Eu acho que... Eu acho que acabei te usando pra me vingar dele..." disse Gina se desvencilhando dos braços de Draco. "Desculpe se te magoei..."

"Me magoar?" repetiu Draco virando o rosto de Gina em sua direção. "Virginia, foi a melhor transa que eu já tive, isso nunca me magoaria. Quanto a isso, fique tranqüila, pode me usar quantas vezes quiser, na verdade pode me usar agora." disse ele fazendo menção de tirar a toalha que trazia enrolada na cintura.

Gina riu e segurou a mão dele. "Bobo... Acho que agora não, mas fique por perto, eu posso precisar."

"Escuta, pequena..." disse ele abraçando-a por trás. "Acho que o melhor que tem a fazer agora é ir para a Espanha. Comigo, é claro."

Ela recostou-se sobre seu peito e levantou as mãos para acariciar-lhe os cabelos. "Sim, talvez seja..."

Draco pegou uma toalha que estava sobre a cama e começou a secar o cabelo de Gina. "Esqueça o Potter, você já tem a mim e, convenhamos, _eu sou muito melhor_..."

Gina tirou a toalha da mão de Draco e se virou para beijá-lo. "Talvez, ainda não tenho certeza absoluta..."

"Então talvez tenha que experimentar de novo..." disse Draco deitando-a na cama.

"O que está procurando?" perguntou Gina, observando Draco revirar os bolsos do casaco.

"Cigarros." respondeu ele simplesmente "Nós já fizemos amor duas vezes e eu não fumei nenhuma, vou acabar entrando em crise..."

"Quer dizer então" começou Gina levantando-se da cama "que toda vez que nós transarmos você vai fumar? Não sei se quero ter que agüentar fumaça no meu quarto..."

Draco riu. "Por que a preocupação? Pretende manter a regularidade?"

"Bom, sim..." disse ela acariciando levemente o peito dele, fazendo-o se arrepiar. "Principalmente agora que vamos ficar sozinhos em outro país..."

"Nesse caso, que se dane a nicotina." disse Draco jogando o casaco longe e beijando Gina.

Na: Aaaaaaaah eu simplesmente A.M.O. esse capitulo, num sei pke... iuahaihaiuahiah

Na2: Bom, resolvi aumente o numero d reviews por capitulo, ok? Agora eu quero vinte pro próximo, pke 10 foi fácil pa vcs... Não me odeiem, eu so quero um pouco d emoção... outra coisa, se vcs acharem algum erro dessa vez, a briga não eh mais comigo, pke agora eu tenho uma beta! Sim! Dona Gaby resolveu fazer esse favorzinho

No próximo capitulo: juro que não me lembro, mas ele tah escrito ok? Mas eu tenho quase certeza que eles vão brigar... Sónão perguntem pke...


	6. Chapter 6

Gina estava deitada sobre o peito de Draco, dormindo profundamente enquanto ele a observava. Os dois teriam ficado mais tempo assim, ela dormindo e ele olhando, se batidas na porta não tivessem feito Draco acordar Gina.

"Hora de acordar, pequena" sussurrou ele. "Estão batendo na porta e eu não posso abrir..."

Gina abriu apenas um olho e suspirou. "Eu tenho mesmo que levantar?" perguntou, Draco fez que sim com a cabeça. "Já vou, me dê um segundo." ela gritou.

A garota se levantou e se vestiu enquanto Draco a observava. "Eu não posso fingir que você é parte da decoração, sabia?" disse Gina fazendo Draco se levantar da cama. "Fique quietinho aqui." mandou ela encostando-o na parede e cobrindo-o com a capa antes de abrir a porta. Era Harry.

"O que quer aqui?" Gina perguntou azeda.

"Posso entrar?" ele perguntou baixinho, Gina saiu da porta, fechando-a em seguida. "Gina, eu preciso me explicar..."

"Não há o que explicar Harry." disse Gina sorrindo. "Você _também_ tem direito, não é?"

Draco sorriu por baixo da capa da invisibilidade. _Muito bem, Gina. Diga a ele que também tinha um amante!_

"O que quer dizer com isso?" perguntou Harry desconfiado.

"Por que acha que eu não te procurava, Harry?" perguntou Gina com veneno na voz. "Porque eu _não preciso_ de você, Harry."

"Você está querendo dizer que tinha um amante?" perguntou Harry incrédulo.

"Não, eu estou dizendo que eu _tenho_ um amante." respondeu Gina sorrindo. Harry não se conteve e deu-lhe um tapa no rosto, Gina só teve tempo de estuporá-lo antes que Draco arrancasse a capa, furioso.

"Por que não me deixou bater nele?" perguntou Draco olhando para Harry caído no chão.

"Porque se ele te visse, um tapa seria o menor dos meus problemas." respondeu Gina fazendo Draco olhar para ela. "Você está se escondendo, não quero que o encontrem."

"Tem razão." disse Draco balançando a cabeça. "Mas eu... Droga, ele _bateu_ em você, Gina."

Gina sorriu, tocando o rosto de Draco. "Obrigada por querer me defender, mas eu refiro que fique escondido, sim?" disse ela cobrindo-o novamente.

"Espere." pediu ele retirando a capa e beijando Gina. "Agora sim."

Draco se cobriu e Gina reanimou Harry.

"Por que me estuporou?" perguntou Harry se levantando.

"Você me bateu, o que queria que eu fizesse?" respondeu Gina indignada, Draco cerrou os punhos. "Saia já do meu quarto."

"Escute Gina, me desculpe, eu me descontrolei." pediu Harry segurando o braço de Gina.

"Não, Harry. Chega, saia daqui." disse Gina inflexível, Harry baixou a cabeça e saiu.

Gina sentou-se na cama tentando não chorar. "Eu ainda não acredito que eles fizeram isso comigo..." disse ela baixinho. "Hermione era minha melhor amiga... "

"Eu imagino como isso deve ser ruim" disse Draco falando sinceramente pela primeira vez. "Mas pense por outro lado, ao menos agora você esta livre do Potter e daquela sangue-ruim..."

"Talvez.." respondeu Gina sem muita convicção. "Eu já volto, tenho que falar com McGonagall..."

Gina saiu e voltou em menos de cinco minutos, cheia de papeis nas mãos. "Como está a sua licença para aparatar?" perguntou ela a Draco.

"Eu a renovei um pouco antes de fugir, mas não é arriscado aparatar na minha situação?" respondeu Draco.

"Só se não tiver licença ou ela estiver vencida." Respondeu Gina pegando algumas roupas e pondo em uma bolsa. "Pegue suas coisas, Draco, nós vamos passar um tempo na Espanha."

"Então você resolveu aceitar a minha proposta?" perguntou ele agarrando-a pela cintura.

"Não, eu aceitei a oferta de emprego de McGonagall." Respondeu Gina se desvencilhando dos braços de Draco. "Mais uma coisa, nós vamos ficar em um hotel trouxa, assim que chegarmos você vai ate lá e se registra _sozinho_, nós vamos ficar em quartos separados."

"Mas por que?" perguntou Draco sem entender "Desistiu de cuidar de mim, Ginny?"

"Não, Malfoy, só não quero ter que explicar o que é que você faz no meu quarto de hotel."

"Gina, cai na real." Disse Draco sem entender o motivo da mudança brusca no temperamento de Gina "Eu já _estou_ no seu querto, não estou? Que diferença vai fazer?"

"Nenhuma, mas pelo menos não vai acontecer _nada_ de novo." Respondeu Gina sem encarar Draco.

"Virginia, o que foi que aconteceu?" perguntou Draco puxando Gina pelo ombro. "Você saiu daqui de um jeito e voltou me odiando? O que é que te deu?"

"Nada" respondeu Gina seca "Eu só não quero cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes."

"O mesmo _erro_?" gritou Draco irritado.

"Quer fazer o favor de falar baixo?" mandou Gina entre os dentes. "Alguém pode te ouvir."

Draco pegou a varinha e lacrou a porta. "Agora ninguém mais vai me ouvir! Então será que dá pra dizer por que foi que você pirou?"

"Eu já mandei você parar de gritar!" gritou Gina de volta.

"Qual o seu problema? Quer dizer que Potter pode te bater e eu não posso nem falar alto? Por que?"

"Talvez porque você seja um completo desconhecido que me pediram pra esconder enquanto Harry é..." Gina não sabia o que dizer.

"Potter é o desgraçado que te traiu, mas que mesmo assim você defende." Completou Draco de mau-humor.

"Isso não diz respeito a você!" gritou Gina exasperada. "Você é um idiota, Malfoy! Eu não sei o deu em mim para... _para ir pra a cama com você_!"

"Eu sei o que deu em você, _Weasley_." Disse Draco lentamente, segurando-a pelo braço. "Foi vontade de ser a minha prostituta."

O queixo de Gina caiu, ela não podia acreditar que Malfoy dissera aquilo. A mão dela acertou-lhe em cheio o rosto, em seguida ela virou-se e entrou no banheiro.

Draco levou dois dedos à bochecha, a bofetada ainda ardia, passou a mão pelos cabelos, arrependido de ter dito tudo aquilo a Gina. o loiro bateu na porta do banheiro, chamando por ela, mas só ouviu os soluços da garota.

"Virginia!" chamou ele impaciente. "_Allohomora_!" disse ele abrindo a porta. Gina estava encostada na parede ao lado da porta, o olhou magoada. O olhar triste de Gina fez Draco sentar-se no chão ao seu lado. "Eu fui um idiota, Gina. Esqueça tudo o que eu disse..." pediu ele abraçando-a.

"Draco, eu não sei o que deu em mim para brigar daquela forma..." disse Gina ainda nos braços do loiro. "Acho que foi medo de... De te pegar fazendo o mesmo que Harry..."

Draco a encarou sorrindo. "Eu nunca pegaria a Granger, mas com relação ás outras... eu não afirmaria com certeza."

Gina o encarou, incrédula.

"Bem, você sabe, essa historia de quartos separados..." completou ele sorrindo e encolhendo os ombros.

Gina sorriu, balançando a cabeça. "Nesse caso, acho que eu vou ter que correr o risco."

O sorriso de Draco se desfez. "Mas qual é o problema? Você já admitiu que não consegue viver sem esse meu corpinho..."

"Eu não admiti coisa nenhuma! Você é que já desenvolveu uma necessidade patológica de me ter nos braços." Respondeu Gina fingindo irritação.

"Sabe que dessa vez você tem razão?" concordou Draco se levantando e pegando Gina no colo. "Então me faça um favor e esqueça essa historia de quartos separados, ok?"

"Não." Respondeu Gina despenteando os cabelos de Draco.

"Tem certeza?" perguntou Draco, ela fez que sim. "Nesse caso, vamos testar a sua convicção..." disse ele colocando-a sobre a cama.


	7. Chapter 7

"Não vai mesmo mudar de idéia?" perguntou Draco deitando-se ao lado de Gina.

Ela sorriu. "Se eu disser que não você vai continuar tentando me convencer?"

Draco riu. "Está tentando se aproveitar de mim, Virginia?"

"Talvez..."

"Nesse caso eu vou ter que mudar de tática. Ou as coisas são do meu jeito, ou nada de Draquinho pra Gininha..."

Gina teve um ataque de riso. A garota levantou-se e se vestiu antes de juntar as coisas com um aceno de varinha. Ela pegou um envelope sobre a escrivaninha, conjurou alguns papéis e os entregou a Draco. "Dinheiro e documentos trouxas, acho q estão bem parecidos com o que eles usam. Você vai precisar." Ela jogou a capa da invisibilidade para ele e mandou as próprias malas para o saguão com um feitiço.

Draco seguia Gina coberto pela capa quando cruzaram com Harry. O loiro teve que se segurar para não dar a ele uma nova cicatriz.

"McGonagall me disse que ia viajar." Disse Harry sem olhar Gina nos olhos.

"Que bom pra você." Respondeu Gina fria.

_Ponto pra você, ruivinha!_ Pensou Draco sorrindo.

"Vai me tratar assim até quando?" perguntou Harry.

"Até o dia em que você deixar de ser um idiota, então vai se acostumando, porque _pra sempre_ é muito tempo." Disse Gina andando.

"Quem é ele? Você disse que também tinha um amante, quem é ele?"

Draco riu e apontou para si mesmo por baixo da capa. _Aqui, ô Cicatriz!_

Gina parou de andar e encarou Harry como se ele tivesse cinco anos de idade. "Você não acha _realmente_ que eu vou te dizer, não é? Eu estou atrasada, Potter, então sai da minha frente e me esquece."

Draco seguia Gina pelo saguão de um luxuoso hotel trouxa em Madrid. Ela não havia dito uma palavra desde que esbarrara com Harry e ele não era louco de puxar conversa, ainda tinha muito amor pelo seu lindo corpinho fugitivo.

Gina parou na frente do balcão. "Eu tenho duas reservas em nome de Virginia Weasley" disse ela ao atendente.

"_Bueno_." Disse o homem com o sotaque carregado. "Mas não fizeram reservas para o seu marido, me desculpe..."

"Deve ter havido algum engano." Afirmou Gina fingindo irritação. "Eu tenho certeza de que fiz reservas para duas pessoas."

"Eu sinto muito, _señora_, mas só há um quarto em nome de Virginia Weasley e nós estamos lotados."

_Maravilha!_ Pensou Gina irritada, ela tinha certeza que fingir que havia um engano seria o suficiente para conseguir hospedagem para draco também, mas as coisas não estavam saindo como planejado. "Então, o que você sugere? Que ele fique na rua por incompetência do _seu_ pessoal?"

O atendente parecia achar essa opção realmente boa, pois não estava gostando nem um pouco da expressão de desdém de Draco. "Sinto muito _señora_, mas não foi erro do hotel. A senhora deve ter se esquecido de fazer a reserva dele. Estamos em alta temporada, é _muy_ difícil achar acomodações de última hora, portanto temo que eu não possa fazer nada."

Draco aproximou-se do balcão com uma nota de um dólar na mão. "_Estoy cierto de que puedes hacer lo que sea necesario, no?_" perguntou ele com o espanhol perfeito enquanto enfiava a nota na mão do atendente.

O homem olhou para a nota e deu uma risadinha. "_No puedo hacer nada por usted._" Respondeu ele categórico devolvendo a nota.

Gina escondeu o rosto de vergonha. _Por favor, me digam que ele não tentou subornar o homem com um dólar. Por favor, não..._

Draco guardou a nota no bolso. "Você é quem sabe..." disse ele em inglês, em seguida pegou as malas e se dirigiu para a saída. "Vamos, Gina."

Gina o encarou com uma expressão assassina antes de segui-lo para a rua.

Fora do hotel, Draco largou as malas no chão com uma expressão confusa. "Qual é a desses espanhóis? Não aceitam suborno, não se importam em perder hóspedes..."

"Talvez eles só não se importem em perder hospedes que não podem oferecer nem um galeão como suborno. Um dólar não é nada, Draco." Disse gina irritada.

"Como é que eu ia saber?" defendeu-se Draco "Você bem que podia ter me avisado..."

Gina rolou os olhos. "Claro, por que é muito comum pessoas tentarem subornar as outras sem saber a quantia que estão oferecendo, não é?"

Draco deu de ombros. "E agora? Pra onde nós vamos?"

"Por que você não diz? Foi você que nos meteu nessa quando quis dar uma de Poderoso Chefão, agora se vira..." respondeu Gina sentando no meio fio.

"Como se a situação estivesse muito melhor antes. Esqueceu que _eu_ não tinha onde ficar?" disse ele sentando-se ao lado dela. "Podemos tentar um outro hotel..."

"Você não ouviu aquele idiota dizendo? É alta temporada, nós nunca vamos achar um lugar..." Gina contrariou enfiando o rosto nas mãos.

Foi então que um carro bem velho parou na frente deles e um senhor gorducho abriu a porta. "Estão sem lugar pra ficar, _chavos_?" perguntou ele sorrindo.

"Mas que _mer._.." começou Draco, mas Gina o calou com um beliscão.

"Estamos, sim senhor. O hotel errou na hora de fazer as reservas e nessa época... O senhor sabe como é, não?" disse Gina sorrindo amável.

"_Por supuesto, chiquita_. Mas não se preocupem, _yo conozco_ um excelente lugar que, por acaso tem vagas." Disse o senhor abrindo a porta do carro e saindo. "Se quiserem posso levá-los até lá."

Draco encarou Gina com uma expressão de quem a mataria se ela aceitasse. Ela sorriu.

"Nós ficaríamos, muito agradecidos." Disse ela se levantando e fazendo sinal para Draco se levantar também.

O senhor sorriu e estendeu a mão para Gina. "Eu sou Cosme."

"Virginia." Disse Gina apertando a mão dele. "E este é Draco."

Draco acenou com a cabeça, emburrado.

Cosme pareceu não se importar com a grosseria e simplesmente pegou a bagagem deles, colocando-a no parta-malas do carro. "Vocês vão ver, não é grande coisa, mas é limpo e confortável." Disse ele enquanto Draco e Gina se acomodavam no banco de trás.

"Tenho certeza que sim." Concordou Gina sorrindo. Draco parecia achar que "limpo e confortável" não davam nem para o começo.

NA: PERDÃO! PERDÃO! PERDÃO! PERDÃO! Juro que tinha esquecido dessa fic... Por isso naum att antes... sorry!

NA2: Como eu sou mtoooo legal, vo dedicar esse capitulo a Suzi, que foi quem me lembrou de escrever ele... portanto os agradecimentos são tds pra ela (e as pedras tb, pro caso de vcs naum gostarem...)


End file.
